


Matchmaking from the future

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Bitchy Dean, Crossover, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, joke based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: S08E22 and after Season 8 finale</p><p>Based on tumblr user joke (whose url don't exist anymore probably or I can't find it anymore).</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, not even the joke I got inspired by. Credits goes to rightfull owners! Also used citations from S08E22 are rightfully in possession of SPN writers! All I own are my weird associations ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking from the future

 

        Sam was looking through the possession files Dean just brought him from the basement in their new bunker. Dean was standing over him worrying about his little brother who seemed to be more and more affected by the trials. He was about to ask him how was he doing when the weird unfamiliar sound started echoing through the halls of bunker. Dean instinctively grabbed his gun as the blue old police phone booth appeared next to the table.

Sam and Dean were looking at the booth in awe; neither of them knew what to do as they never met with anything like this before. Suddenly the door of the booth opened and the tall guy in the glasses and suit and on both guys surprise, sneakers on feet got out of it.

“Dean!” he exclaimed urgently and Dean raised an eyebrow in yet greater awe of how that man knows his name.

“I need to talk to you! And your husband.” the man in the sneakers finished eagerly.

Dean shook his head and blinked a few times trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly as he didn’t know what to say. When he collected all of what has just been said he snarled: “Whoa! Wait!” Dean threw his hands before him in attempt to calm down the anxious stranger; still half thinking it is a dream.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked firstly but didn’t wait for an answer.

“And what the hell is this?” he pointed on the Tardis in front of him.

“And hey!” he remembered the last part the guy said. “Sam is my brother, for God sake!”

“Oh no, no!” the guy next to the Tardis said: “Your husband. The one with messy hair and that ugly old coat he’s always wearing ....”

Dean narrowed his eyes and wanted to say something, but he found himself closing his mouth wordlessly again.

“Dude ...” Sam exclaimed grinning wide as he understood who the guy in front of them was looking for.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” the guy in glasses apologized as he saw the look of blank surprise on Dean’s face. “Wrong year. See you later then. Allons-y!” he said as he got in the blue police booth again and it disappeared accompanied by the same strange noises as before.

Dean stood there like he went hot and cold all over and Sam couldn't help but chuckled a bit since the strange guy who has just visited them confirmed what he was thinking a long time ago.

        “Morning,” now familiar gruff voice sounded from behind Dean and he was back to himself remembering he was irked with the owner of the voice.

Castiel went down the stairs approaching Sam who was also back to his trademark worried look.

“What was that noise?” Castiel asked.

“Ehm,” Sam looked over Dean before continuing, thinking how much should he revealed to the angel. “Some guy just appeared here and was talking about wrong year and disappeared again. Didn’t make much sense.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows thinking hardly on what has been said.

“I’ll make a run on groceries,” Dean said in attempt to break an uncomfortable silence which spread across the room after Castiel entered.

“Dean, I can go with you,” Castiel said as he turned to face the other man but Dean seemed not to hear him as he was putting on his jacket.

“Dean,” Castiel exclaimed more eagerly. “I’m sorry.”

Dean seemed to react finally. “For what?” he asked.

Castiel shook his head and looked back at Dean. “For everything.”

“Everything?” Dean repeated sarcastically. “Like, uh ... like ignoring us?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded looking down for a while.

“Or like bolting off with the Angel tablet, then losing it, ‘cause you didn’t trust me? You didn’t trust ME?”

“Yes,” Castiel repeated now not able to look Dean directly into the eyes.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “Nah, that’s not gonna cut it. Not this time.” Dean paused a bit and Castiel managed to look at him again.

“So you can take your little apology and you cram it up your ass.”

“Dean,” Castiel said softly. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“Yeah, you always do.” Dean looked at him hard, the anger clearly hearable in his voice.

Sam cleared his throat in attempt to get attention on him.

“Hey uh, do we have a room 7B?” he asked.

Dean looked at him causing Sam to raise eyebrows in need of an answer.

*****

Dean and Sam entered the room 7B they didn’t know they had before.

“Dude, go easy on Cas, okay? He’s one of the good guys.” Sam tried to persuade Dean.

“Dude, if anybody else I mean ANYBODY pulled that kind of crap, I would stab them in their neck on principle. Why should I give him a free pass?” Dean exclaimed harshly.

Sam threw his hands in defeat thinking of what he should say. Of course he had tons of reasons why, but he knew Dean is not prepared to hear it and he should certainly not hear it from Sam.

“Because it’s Cas.” He said finally.

*****

A month later 

        Dean entered his bunker room where the small figure where lying under the covers of his bed. He approached the bed and sat on the side careful not to wake the sleeping guy in it.

“Dean?” the weak voice sounded from under the covers as the figure turned over to face the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hey there, how are you feeling, Cas?” Dean smiled a bit.

“I’m ...” Castiel started but his voice trailed off as he wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet. He sat up instead, leaning his back against the head of the bed.

Dean shifted to sit next to Castiel to give him whatever comfort he needed.

“I’m very human,” Castiel said finally, his gaze locked on his hands in his lap over the covers.

Dean felt the pain filling Castiel’s voice and he would do anything to make it go away.

“What about the wound?” Dean asked him instead.

“It’s getting better,” Castiel said silently.

“Hey,” Dean said softly as he took Castiel by the hands with his one hand and the other he placed on his cheek. “It will be alright. You will get over it as Sammy did with his illness.”

Castiel looked Dean directly in the eyes. He wanted to believe the other man. He really wanted to. But he couldn’t bring himself to.

“You don’t know that, Dean.” he said almost inaudibly as a solitary tear was leaving his eye.

“I know it.” Dean said as he wiped the tear with his thumb. “Because we have each other. And as long as we do, everything will be alright.”

After that Dean hugged Castiel tightly and they stayed like that a long time. After few minutes Dean interrupted the comfortable silence with a sudden question.

“Do you love me, Cas?”

Castiel fidgeted around a bit pulling away from Dean and looking him in the eyes. He thought about the question for a while and then he answered: “You know I do. I pulled you out of Hell, rebelled against Heaven because of you. Of course I love you, Dean. You are my family.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “I know, Cas.” he said. “And I meant it too, when I said we are family. But,” Dean paused to take a long breath. “Do you love me, like ... like love love me?”

Castiel looked away from Dean locking his gaze on the covers again. “Why are you asking this, Dean?”

Dean bit his lower lip and said: “You remember that strange guy who visited us a month ago, when those strange noises sounded in the hall?”

Castiel nodded still not looking at him: “Yes. The one who mistaken the year.”

“Yes,” Dean exclaimed. “Well, he was looking for someone.” he paused again and swallowed hard. “He was looking for me and for someone who sounded like you by the description.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “Dean, I still don’t understand how that is relevant to your question.”

“Well,” Dean said placing a hand on Castiel’s cheek again so Castiel would look at him, “he said he is looking for me ... and my husband.”

Castiel flinched but Dean’s grip on him was strong. “Cas?” he asked.

“I ...” Castiel started getting red. “I ... Yes, Dean. I love you.” he sighed heavily averting his eyes because he didn’t want Dean to see the pain in them as he knew his feelings weren’t reciprocated.

Castiel felt Dean leant closer to him and he felt Dean’s hot breath in the close proximity of his lips.

“That’s good.” he heard Dean smiling. “Because I love you too, Cas.”

Castiel looked over Dean only to see his eyes were full of love and devotion and he knew he meant it. It didn’t take a long as two of them closed the space between them in the long soft and affectionate kiss.

        And they knew that the guy they should thank for this was the strange guy in the blue police phone booth from the future. Because if it wasn’t for him, they would probably never come clear in front of each other.


End file.
